My Happy Ending ?
by TwilightJunkie01
Summary: Bella finds Jacob cheating on her at the bar she works at. How will Bellas boxing skills hold off whenever Jacob trys to get close to Bella. Also how will Bella cope with being a single mom and looking after Charlie after he's in an accident ?
1. The Bar

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**BELLA**

I was actually happy in life. I had been going with Jacob for five years now. He was sixteen when Leah dumped him, I felt like a rebound, but it worked out for me and Jake. Twelve weeks ago he asked me to marry him. I literally jumped up and down afterwards I was screaming yes at the top of my lungs. It was the happiest day of my life until 3 days ago. I found out I was twelve weeks pregnant. I haven't told Jake yet. I got a new job today singing in a bar. It's good pay so… Anyway I told Jake that the bar has a good act on tonight and he should check them out, he doesn't know it's me. He said he would go round with some friends after work. So this was me now. Standing on stage singing waiting for Jake to come so I can tell him I'm pregnant. I had just sang 'I will follow you into the dark – Death Cab For Cutie' I had dedicated the song to Jacob. It might be a sad song, but it was true, if Jacob died right now I would follow right behind him. There were a few people crying but everyone was cheering. I had told everyone in the bar who the song was dedicated to so what happened next would make me feel so stupid.

I was about to start my next song when Jacob walked in. My whole face lit up and the biggest smile spread across my face. That was until I seen who he was with…Leah? My face dropped. I seen him holding her hand and he bent down and kissed her. I felt the tears run down my face. I walked over to where the ipod dock was. The bar couldn't afford a live band, so you brought your own music. I put on 'My Happy Ending – Avril Lavigne' before I started singing I spoke into the mic with tears streaming down my face. "This song is dedicated to the man I once loved." Jacob still didn't recognize my voice as I started singing. Everyone in the audience was looking at me with sympathy. I took the mic off the stand and walked off the stage still singing. Jake was standing with his back to me facing the bar. He was still holding her hand. I tapped him on the shoulder and he glanced at me before turning back to the bar. He froze as soon as he realized it was me. He dropped Leah's hand and spun around. I took his hand and dropped the ring in his hand. The whole audience was watching us now. I turned to walk back to the stage when he grabbed my hand. I turned around and punched him in the jaw. Jacob knew one thing and that was I could defend myself, I have been doing boxing since I was eighteen when Jacob used to abuse me, but that's another story. Jacob fell on top of the bar. I ran back to the stage and put the mic back in the stand. "And ladies and gentleman that is Jacob Black. Scumbag and Cheater." I walked to the ipod dock and took my ipod off it. Everyone was actually on their feet cheering and screaming. I walked back up to Jacob. "How long ?" He looked at me plainly. "How long have you been cheating on me Jacob?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He shook his head. "A year and a half." I froze. "Why the fuck did you ask me to marry you if you were cheating on me?" He shrug his shoulders and turned to face Leah. I tapped him in the shoulder. When he turned back round to me I punched him in the nose and I felt it crack under my knuckles. "What the fuck Bells ?" I glared at him. I'm sure there was steam coming out of my ears. "Don't you dare call me Bells! And I hope your kid doesn't grow up to be the man you are you cheating bastard" With that I slapped him on the face.

Security grabbed me by the waist and started dragging me out of the bar. "Fucking let me go I can walk myself" The big guy let me go and walked me out to the pathway. I walked about twelve feet away from the entrance and fell to my knees. I was leaning again the building wall, I pulled my knees but to my face and just sobbed into my hands. I pulled the scan picture out of my jeans and just carried on crying while looking at it. I felt a shiver go down my spin when I realized I had left my jacket and bag behind the bar. So I walked up to the big security guard. "Excuse me? I left my jacket and bag in their, can I go in and get them? I will be right back out?" He looked down at me and nodded his head. I walked over to the bar where my manager was standing. "Eric, can you give me my jacket and bag?" He looked back the me with sympathy in his eyes. "Bella, we aren't firing you. You are welcome back here." I nodded. "It doesn't matter anyway, I think I am moving." He looked disappointed. I glanced around and seen Jacob snogging the face off Leah. I walked over to their table and tapped Jacob on the shoulder he turned and flinched when he thought I was going to punch him. I dropped the scan picture on the table and he looked at it in disbelieve. "Bella I thought you were joking." That set me off again. "You really think I would lie to you. Just because you lie to me doesn't me I lie to you. Do you know what hurts the most Jacob ?" There was a silent pause. "You aren't even trying to get me back. What was the last five years to you?" He shrug his shoulders. "Your being very talkative today Jacob." I turned and walked away from the table, picked up my bag and jacket and went to the restroom.

I was sitting on the sink counter holding the second copy of the scan in my hand. I started crying, how am I going to make this work. Jake certainly isn't getting to see the kid. He can go to court, I will use the four times he hit me as evidence that I fear for my child's safety with him. So I am a single mom, working in a bar making shit money. I need to move back with Charlie. I felt the tears building up in my eyes. What would Charlie think. In one night my life had went from amazing to disaster in about ten minutes. I was still holding the scan photo when two gorgeous women came in. One looked a bit like a pixie, very short with short black hair that was spiked in every direction. One was tall, she had a great figure, she had long blonde hair that came down to her waist, she looked like she had just came from a photo shot. Well both of them looked like that. They both looked at me with sympathy, at the same time they looked at what was in my hand. There chins hit the floor. "Does he know?" The small one blurted out. I nodded my head with the tears still running down my face. They both grabbed me in a hug. I was a little shocked at first, but I gripped them both tightly, I needed a hug. I let them both go and gave them both a small smile. "Thanks." I croaked. They both nodded and went into the toilets. I pulled out my phone to phone Charlie. He answered it on the second ring. "Hey Bells, What up ?" I took a deep breath. "Dad, Jacob's been cheating on me." Charlie let out a 'Oh' but it wasn't sympathetic it was more nervous. Did he know? "Charlie did you fucking know ?" He let out a gasp. "Bella language!" I started chuckling nervously. "My language is the least you need to worry about right now. Did you know Charlie ?" He let out a sign. "I found out last night. I swear that's why I phoned you before you went on stage, but I didn't get a chance to tell you." I gulped down. "Ok, I thought you had known for longer, I would have killed you dad. Really I would have. Now is there any chance I can come live with you ? Until I find my own apartment or something ?" Charlie was silent. "Sure you can, but why would you need your own apartment Bells?" This is the bit I didn't want to tell him. "Well I found out the other day that I'm twelve weeks pregnant. So i'm not going to live with you and a kid. That's not fair on you." Charlie was silent. "Bells, do you think it is best to keep it ?" I gasped. "Charlie I'm not getting rid of it." I could imagine Charlie shaking his head on the other side of the phone. "But Bells you're a single mother now. How will you manage the money?" I sighed. "I don't know, but I will make it work. I can't get rid of it." There was silence. "Ok Bells, and when you coming ?" I shrug my shoulders. "Sometime this week. I will phone you when I'm on my way." I sighed in relief. "Ok Bells, see you soon and take care." I nodded. "You too dad." I hung up and put the phone in my jean pocket just as the two girls came out. "Hey, you want to come sit with us ?" I nodded my head lightly. Why not, they seemed nice enough. Even though I was suppose to go straight back out. A well, things change.

"I didn't catch your names." I said when we were walking to there table. "Oh I'm Alice." The small one jumped and hugged me. "And I'm Rosalie." She hugged me too. "I'm Bella." They nodded their heads. We got to their table where there was a guy sitting with blonde curly hair. "Bella, this is Jasper, my twin brother and Alice's boyfriend." I put my hand out for him to shake it. "I'm Bella." He shook my hand and I sat at the edge of the table. I glanced round to see Jacob walking towards me. I stood up, I always felt intimidated by Jacob. "Bella, we need to make arrangements for the kid." I looked up at him. "You honestly think I am going to let my kid go near you. Jacob remember all the times you hit me when you were drunk. Well you drink every fucking day now Jacob. Remember a baby won't be able to protect themselves. So no Jacob you aren't getting anywhere near my kid." Hurt was spread all over Jacob's face. "You keep saying 'my' kid, it's our kid." I shook my head. "It was our kid until I seen you with the slut over there." I pointed to Leah sitting at their table. Jacob was shaking with anger. "Don't call her a slut." Jacob actually lunged for my neck. He grabbed me and started chocking me. I punched him in the stomach, he wouldn't let go. All of a sudden the big security guard pulled him off of me. I glanced up at Jacob. "No way your getting near my kid." I was holding my neck, there was going to be a bruise there. I was finding it hard to breath. Then I blacked out.

**Reviews Please :)**

**And sorry for the cliffy. !!**

**Thanks for reading :D**

**xxxxxxx**


	2. Hospital And Decisions !

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**BELLA**

I woke up in the hospital bed. What the hell happened? I looked around, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, the security guard and this other guy was there. They were all standing around the bed. I glanced around and seen Jacob sitting in the chair with his head in his hands. All the anger built up inside me. I could hear myself growling.

"Get out Jacob." I spoke low and calmly. Trying to keep my anger in.

"Bella let me explain." I looked at him in surprise, he wanted me back now.

"Jacob get the fuck out and don't come back" I pointed to the door. Everyone around the bed had frozen, rotted in their place. Jacob shook his head. Your going out if I have to drag you out you cheating bastard. I swung my legs off the bed, and jumped off the bed towards him.

"GET THE FUCK OUT JACOB !!!" He shook his head.

"Bella I love you. I'm not leaving you." I laughed.

"You love me…you cheat on me and then you try and fucking strangle me. GET OUT !!" Jacob finally got up and left the room. With that I fell on the bed with a sigh.

"What happened?" I looked at all of them, still frozen in their place. "Alice?" She snapped out of it. "

What Bella?" She looked down at me with pity and sympathy. "What happened, how did I end up in here?" She looked at me understanding me this time.

"Well after big Emmett here got Jacob off you, you fainted and fell and hit your head of the side of the table." I was then I could smell blood. I touched my head and winced with the pain. I pushed myself off the bed.

"I need to go home. And thanks Emmett." I started walking towards the door when the guy a didn't know stepped in front of me.

"Doctors want to keep you in over night, wait for the head scans to come back." I glared at him.

"Well can you" I poked him in the chest with my finger. "Tell them not to let that bastard in." He rubbed his chest and nodded, walking out of the room. I went back to the bed and just sat with my feet hanging over the edge. I could feel the tears running down my checks. Alice and Rose were at either side of me hugging me. "What did I ever do wrong?" I sobbed into Rosalie's shirt. Jasper kneeled down in front of me. He clasped my hand in his and I went calm all of a sudden.

"Bella, you did nothing wrong, he was the jackass." I wiped the tears away and nodded.

"Where's my phone?" I need to phone Charlie let him know that I was defiantly coming home tomorrow. Emmett pulled my phone out of his pocket. "Thanks" I mumbled. I flipped the phone open and dialled Charlie's house and mobile, but there was no answer. I decided to phone the station, I know he doesn't like me bothering him, but then i wouldn't have to worry about phoning him tomorrow.

"Hey Marc, is the Chief there." There was a pause.

"Is that you Bella? Not seen you for years. Yeah the Chief is here, hold on." I chuckled to myself.

"Hey Bells, what' up? How you feeling?" I just looked down at my finger where the ring used to be.

"I'm fine dad, just letting you know I am defiantly coming home tomorrow. I can't stay here." He sighed.

"Bell if you can try and make it work with Jacob, you are carrying his kid." I gripped onto the phone tighter.

"You're joking, aren't you? Charlie you don't know the half of it." There was a pause.

"Bella maybe if you opened up to me more then I would know the half of it." I am going to regret this.

"Yeah well this is me opening up to you. All the abuse Charlie, why the fuck do you think I took up boxing. It was to defend myself against Jacob." Charlie gasped.

"Bella why didn't you tell me?" I shook my head.

"I loved him dad, I didn't want anything to happen to him, even if he did hit me. But that doesn't matter anymore. I am through with him." There was a beeping noise on the other side of the phone.

"Ok Bells I will see you tomorrow, I have to go, I'm getting called out, there is a fight down at the diner." I chuckled.

"Ok, dad. Be careful. See you soon." I flipped the phone shut and looked around at everyone standing there watching me.

"What ?" I asked looking around. Alice jumped on the bed.

"Bella let me get this straight." The other guy walked back into the room and nodded at me. "Your dad is Chief of Police, but your boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend used to abuse you. Why the fucked didn't you tell your dad?" I shook my head.

"I loved him Alice, I thought he would change." She was about to say something when I cut her off. "It doesn't matter anyway, i'm through with that arsehole." I actually smiled. I may be broken hearted, but he might actually have done me a favour here. Jacob always held me back, I wanted to go on and pursue my life as a singer, but Jacob thought not. He wanted me to stay with him. That actually angered me a little, I could have had that fucking record deal about a year ago. I still had his number in my phone. Why not conker all things in one night? I pulled out my phone. His name was James Murphy, when I found his number I dialled it. "Hey this is James how can I help you?" I chuckled.

"Hey James, it's Bella remember me from the karaoke bar last summer?" He gasped.

"Yeah, do you want the record deal?" I giggled.

"Well yeah, that ok?" I could imagine him jumping up and down like a ten year old girl. He tried to get me to take the record deal, annoyed me for about three month straight.

"Yeah it's fucking AMAZING!!" I pulled the phone away from my ear.

"Yeah James, lower the volume slightly." I chuckled.

"Well Bella, I will phone you tomorrow, that ok?" I looked around at everyone, they all looked confused.

"Yeah that's fine James." I hung up and carried on looking at them.

"Bella what was that about ?" Rosalie was standing in front of Emmett.

"I finally got backbone tonight, I just got myself the record deal I could have had a year ago." I punched the air.

"Seriously?" The guy I didn't know asked.

"Yip." I was all chirpy and cheery.

"Bella you sure your ok?" Jasper was looking at me with concern.

"Jazz, its ok I call you Jazz isn't it?" He nodded. "Well Jazz I think I owe my best friend an apology. Lets conker all in one night." I giggled and pulled out my phone. Angela had told me about a year ago that Jacob was cheating. , I told her to shut up and that she was just jealous. She answered on the fourth ring. "Angela, it's Bella." She sighed.

"What you want Bella?" I huffed in defeat, she was right all along and that made me mad.

"I'm phoning to apologize Angela, you were right about Jacob and I'm really sorry I said those things to you." She sighed.

"When did you find out?" I started playing around with my watch.

"Em, tonight. Angela, is there any chance in this world that you could forgive me." There was silent.

"Bella there is nothing to be forgiven, you're my best friend and you never thought in a million years he would cheat on you. You know i've always been there." The biggest smile spread across my face.

"Angela you really are the best." She giggled.

"Bella, I need to go, but I will talk to you tomorrow." I sighed in relief, it went so well.

"Ok Ang, talk to you soon." I shut my phone and looked at everyone. "Mission complete!" I fell back on the bed.

There was silent for about ten minutes. "Bella you sure your ok?" Jasper was looking at me very concerned. I nodded.

"Jazz this is the best I have felt in a long while. I never realized how much he was holding me back. Yeah, it hurts that he has been cheating on me. But I am an independent women, I don't need him." I sat on the bed with the biggest grin ever.

"Bella, I think you're the strongest person I have ever met. You go through all of this in one night but you are still smiling like a Cheshire Cat." Emmett walked over and hugged me, so I returned it.

"For some reason, i'm glad i'm not with Jacob. Yeah it hurts that he's been cheating on me. But I think me and the baby will be better of without him." I drop my hand to my stomach. "I don't need Jacob, I will go live with Charlie and then pursue my singer career. I don't need Jacob anymore." I smiled at the thought, life without Jacob. Uneventful, yes but at least he won't try and beat me. And it will certainly feel better than being cheated on.

"Bella, where does Charlie live?" Emmett was standing at the bottom of my bed with Rosalie and the stranger dude with nice hair.

"He stays in Washington." I hung my head low, I would have to move out of out house, I loved that house.

"Cool, that's where Alice and Edward's parents stay, where about?" I looked up at the now named stranger 'Edward'.

"Forks." Edward's mouth turned up at the corners and Alice let out a squeal. "What?" Did they stay there or something?

"That's where there parents stay." Rosalie was kind enough to inform me.

"Isabella Swan?" Edward was standing there with a smirk on his face. "I knew I had seen you before, you were in my biology class you sat with Angela Webber." Hold on Edward Cullen as it the player, he had changed. Wow, and he looks even better know, I'm sure my eyes were popping out of my head so I shook myself lightly.

"Yeah, I remember you know. You've changed. And you" I pointed to Alice. "You little Ali, I can vaguely remember you, you were in my history and gym class. You haven't changed much. Don't know why I didn't recognize you."

"I remember now, you fell over a lot." Alice looked like a lit bulb went on in her head. "You broke Mike Newton's nose. I remember you." Alice was jumping up and down with a big grin on her face. "That day was universal Bella. His face was comical." I giggled at the thought. I remember, he looked angry, amused, embarrassed and I am sure he felt stupid.

"That was funny Alice, his face went from anger to embarrassed in three seconds. That boy was always a fucking pain in the arse." Alice and Edward were both laughing.

"Yeah because he fancied the ass off you Bella" Edward stated a fact and I shuddered at all the times Mike asked me out.

"Did he never get the clue. He asked me out fifteen times I think. Every time I turned him down as gently as I could. Fuck he never gave up, even when I started dating Jacob. I hope I don't run into him when I get back. Might knock him out if he starts his shit, lets just hope he's moved on." I shuddered again and was pretending to be sick. That boy gave me the fucking creeps. Alice was doubled over with laughter and Edward was nodding his head in agreement.

"Just to warn you, and sorry to burst your bubble, he hasn't moved on." Edward was looking at me, at the same time I knew where else I had seen Edward.

"Shit. It was you." Edward looked confused. "It was your car Jacob drove into." Edwards eyes flashed with anger for a second. A few years ago Jacob drove into the back of a Silver Volvo, Jacob said I was cheating on him and that was the guys car. Edward came running out when Jacob drove away, I was in the car. We had just came back from the movies and Jacob was pissed at something God only know what.

"That was him? Why the fuck did he do that?" Edward was shaking with anger.

"He said I was cheating on him and that it was the guys car. I clearly wasn't cheating on him, it's just a coincidence it was your car." I gave Edward and innocent smile. He breathed in and out slowly and then calmed down so quick I have never seen anybody get so calm so quickly.

"That's ok. And were you cheating?" I glared at him.

"Do I look like I would fucking cheat on him?" He actually stepped back from the bed. I took a deep breath and shook my head. "No I didn't cheat on him. Sorry for freaking like that." He shook his head and giggled.

"Actually it was kind of a stupid question to ask, sorry." I nodded my thanks to him as he stepped forward again. Just then a doctor walked in.

"Hi Isabella, I am Doctor Snow." I interrupted.

"It's Bella." I smile for him to carry on.

"Ok Bella looks like your good to go home now, we got the scans back and they are fine." I smiled at him and nodded.

"Thanks Doc." I don't now why, but tonight events have made me very cheery in my own mental way. I chuckled to myself. He walked back out the room. I swung my legs off the bed and in my rush i stubble. Edward caught me and straightened me up.

"You sure your ok Bella?" I looked up into his dark green eyes. Oh they eyes they were so beautiful, they belonged to the god that is Edward Cullen. My god Bella snap out of it.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks." I smiled up at him. "And thanks for coming to the hospital with me, all of you." They all nodded.

"So Bella what are you going to do now, will you need any help?" Alice was at my side as we walked out of the hospital.

"Go home and pack, surly there can't be any surprises there. I will be fine." I looked at everyone who looked concerned. "What?" They all were still looking at me. Emmett then stepped forward.

"Why do you have to go to Forks?" Emmett was looking directly into my eyes.

"Got no where else to go and i'm certainly not staying in that house with Jacob." I glanced around everyone. Alice got another lit bulb moment and started jumping around.

"You can come live with me and Edward, we have a big house. And lots of spare rooms. You don't mind do yae Eddie?" Edward clenched.

"No Alice it's fine I don't want to get in the way." I smiled at her. If Edward clenched like that now way I was going, if I was the problem then no thanks.

"Bella honestly it's fine. And Alice don't call me EDDIE!!" Oh. So he didn't mind.

"Are you both sure?" They both nodded and had smiles on there faces. "Ok then, well I still have to pack. When am I moving in?" They both chuckled.

"As soon as your packed Bella." Edward was looking into my eyes and I couldn't seem to take mine away from his.

"Lets go pack then!"

**Review Please :)**

**And Thanks For Reading :D**

**x x x x x **


End file.
